Geburtstagsüberraschung
by YuryJulian
Summary: Eine verdächtige EMail erreicht Captain Bridger und er muss sich beratschlagen.


Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir, sondern jemand anderen und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte.

Info: Klein Yury hat das Schreiben gerade mal nicht sein lassen und war wieder sehr kreativ. Leider kommt nur die Hälfte immer online, weil die andere Hälfte fast nicht für diese Seite geeignet ist. Hoffentlich gefällt euch, was mir da wieder entsprungen ist, wenn nicht, gibt es ja noch was zu Weihnachten.

Geburtstagsüberraschung

Autor: YuryJulian

Auf der seaQuest war es dieser Tage verdächtig ruhig. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und so ziemlich jeder machte sich mehr Gedanken über das bevorstehende Fest denn um seinen Dienst. Es war keine Seltenheit, dass der eine oder andere über seine Gedanken den Dienst vergaß und von Commander Ford einen entsprechenden Verweis bekam. Schmunzelnd nahm Bridger zur Kenntnis wie dieser gerade Tony Piccolo für sein Zuspätkommen zurecht wies.

Einer der Vorteile, den man als Captain genoß war einfach, dass einem der erste Offizier so ziemlich alles durchgehen ließ. Wahrscheinlich würde er nicht weniger überrascht aussehen, wenn man ihm so vor versammelter Mannschaft auf der Brücke seine Fehler vorhielt.

Dr. Wendy Smith betrat die Brücke. „Sie wollten mich sprechen?", sagte sie an Bridger gewandt, der sie tatsächlich am Morgen darum gebeten hatte. Sobald sie ein wenig Zeit hätte, sollte sie zu ihm kommen.

„Genau." sagte er während er sich zu ihr herum drehte. „Kommen sie, wir reden in meinem Raum." Nathan Bridger führte die Telepathin von der Brücke in seinen kleinen Besprechungsraum, der nicht weit von dieser entfernt war.

„Sie haben doch nicht etwa ein Geheimnis." hinterfragte die dunkelhaarige Ärtzin mit einem verschwörerischen Blick.

„Sollte es so sein, müssten sie es doch am ehesten wissen." sagte er mit demselben Blick.

Wendy Smith kaute innen auf ihrer Lippe. „Ich kann es nicht richtig sagen. Sie verbergen etwas, aber es hat nichts mit mir zu tun. Es scheint auch nichts unangenehmes zu sein."

Der Captain nickte. „Richtig. Setzen sie sich, ich erzähle ihnen gleich worum es geht." Er schob ihr einen Stuhl zurecht und ließ sie sich setzen. Er hatte etwas Kaffee in einer Kanne, wovon er ihr eine Tasse anbot. Dankend nahm sie an und ließ sich einschenken.

„Da bin ich aber mal gespannt." meinte sie lächelnd, als sie in ihren Kaffee noch etwas Zucker und Milch tat. Ganz schwarz, wie die meisten männlichen Crewmitglieder mochte sie ihren Kaffee nicht.

„Mir hat gestern abend jemand eine E-Mail geschrieben."

„Ach, und das ist so besonders?" Wendy sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Irgendwie schien er mit der wirklich interessanten Information noch hinter dem Berg zu halten.

„Natürlich, denn sie ist von einem jungen Mann, der sich mir als Lucas' Bruder vorgestellt hat."

Nun blickte Wendy überrascht. „Bruder? Ich dachte er hätte keine Geschwister."

„Anscheinend doch. Ich weiß noch nicht mal seinen Namen, nur die Innitialen. Er hat auch nichts weiter über sich geschrieben, sondern nur gefragt, ob er am Geburtstag seines Bruders auf die seaQuest kommen dürfte und dazu noch ein paar Freunde von Lucas mitbringen könnte, um ihn zu überraschen." Bridger hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und saß bequem auf seinem Stuhl.

Wendy dachte nach. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere war sein Geburtsdatum doch irgendwas im Dezember."

Der Captain nickte. „Ja, am dreiundzwanzigsten. Die Idee von einer kleinen Überraschungsparty halte ich nicht mal für so schlecht. Er wird bestimmt nicht viele große Feiern gehabt haben, wenn ich so dran denke, was ich öfters von seiner Familie höre und das mit dem Bruder ist jetzt sowieso eine weitere Überraschung."

„Wollen sie ihn denn ohne Prüfung auf das Boot lassen? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die UEO davon nicht begeistert sein wird, auch wenn wir da wahrscheinlich bereits vor Cape Quest im Hafen liegen werden." sagte die Telepathin und nippte an ihrem Kaffee.

„Das sollte kein Problem sein. Auf dem letzten Schiff haben wir öfters mal einen von Lucas' Freunden da gehabt, das ging auch."

„Die UEO wusste davon nichts." unterbrach sie ihn.

„Richtig. Hier bin ich aber am überlegen, ob ich mir eine Liste mit den Namen der sogenannten Freunde geben lasse, die kommen wollen oder ob ich nur dem Bruder gestatte zu kommen. Andererseits möchte ich nicht der große Spielverderber sein, wenn ich alle auslade." Nathan fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das weiße Haar.

„Haben sie schon nachgeprüft, ob die Sache mit dem Bruder stimmt? Sie sind doch sonst so gut mit Lucas im Gespräch, da sollte das kein Problem für sie sein."

„Leider doch, denn sobald es um familiäre Dinge geht ist er auch mir gegenüber verschlossen. Wenn ich Darwin auf ihn ansetze, dann plaudert unser Freund gleich wieder alles aus und es ist keine Überraschung mehr."

„Haben sie diesem Bruder bereits auf seine Nachricht geantwortet?" Wendy nahm sich etwas von dem Gebäck, das abseits von ihrem Sitzplatz lag.

„Nein, ich wollte erst darüber nachdenken und mich beraten. Allzulange möchte ich jedoch nicht mehr warten."

„Wieso lassen sie von O'Neill nicht den Absender überprüfen?"

„Habe ich bereits und ich warte noch immer auf Ergebnisse. Solange unser fleißiger Commander am Werk ist, wollte ich ihn nicht von der Arbeit abhalten." sagte Bridger schmunzelnd. „Der findet es immer besonders spaßig um diese Zeit den Leuten zu sagen, sie sollen schneller arbeiten. Lieutenant O'Neill wollte mir seine Überprüfung bis heute abend bringen."

„Nun, dann müssen sie bis heute Abend warten und wir können dann nochmals darüber sprechen. Wenn sie aber von mir wissen wollen, ob wir so auf der seaQuest eine Party für Lucas organisieren, dann bin ich dafür. Ich glaube nicht, dass es jemanden an Bord gibt, der ihm diese nicht gönnen würde. Kommen sie einfach zu mir, sobald O'Neill den Absender hat und sie noch einen Ratschlag brauchen." Sie trank ihren Kaffee aus und ließ ihn allein.

Bridger sah seufzend zum Aquatunnel. „Wehe du verrätst Lucas etwas, dann gibt es hier einen Delphin, der einen Disziplinarverweis bekommt und keinen leckeren Fisch mehr." sagte er mit gehobenen Zeigefinger drohend.

Darwin schien zu nicken, dann schwamm er davon. Der Captain entschloß sich auf die Brücke zurück zu kehren.

Vor dem Abendessen klopfte jemand an die Kabinentür von Dr. Smith. „Captain?", sagte sie keck, als sie diesen davor stehen sah.

„Ich hab den Absender." Er hielt einen kleinen Zettel hoch und trat in ihr Quartier.

„Und?"

„Die Adresse gehört zu einer Universität in San Francisco undzwar zu einem Studenten aus dem dritten Semester Meeresbiologie mit dem schönen Namen Julian Wolenczak. Einzig das Geburtsdatum finden wir merkwürdig. Commander Ford meint, das könnte nicht stimmen."

Wendy musterte ihn. „Wieso das?"

„Es ist das selbe Jahr wie Lucas."

Sie lachte auf. „Bitte?"

„Sehen sie doch selbst." Er gab ihr den Zettel. „Wenn das stimmt, dann müsste der Bruder von Lucas gleichzeitig sein Zwilling sein."

Ungläubig überflog sie die paar Zeilen in der Schrift O'Neills. „Aber das hätten wir dann doch eher gewusst! Ich meine, wenn jemand einen Zwillingsbruder hat, dann ist das doch nichts, was man länger verschweigt."

„Anscheinend doch. Ich habe bereits meine Antwort geschickt. Er kann am besagten Tag auf das Boot kommen, nur die Freunde konnte ich leider nicht zulassen. Ich habe bei der UEO seinen Besuch anmelden müssen, denn schließlich befinden wir uns im Heimathafen zum besagten Zeitpunkt und da wäre es schwieriger ihn an Bord zu schmuggeln."

Wendy gab Bridger den Zettel zurück. „Also wenn sie Zwillinge sind, sollte das kein Problem sein."

„Wir werden sehen. Bis dahin bleibt das unser Geheimnis und wir bereiten alles im Geheimen vor. Darwin habe ich bereits den Mund verboten, fehlt nur noch die restliche Crew." grinste Bridger.

„Sie scheinen ja eine Menge Spaß dabei zu haben."

„Natürlich, wie oft kommt man schon dazu unser Genie so zum staunen zu bringen, wie mit dieser kleinen spontanen Party? Ich zähle auf sie Wendy." sagte er, bevor er ging und einige weitere Personen mit den Vorbereitungen betraute. Sie würden Lucas schon noch einen Geburtstag bescheren, den er so schnell sicher nicht vergaß.

Am Vormittag des dreiundzwanzigsten Dezembers kam Lucas müde in die Messe. Ein unerwarteter Probealarm hatte ihn mehrmals in der Nacht geweckt. Eigentlich auch die anderen Crewmitglieder, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl man hatte es insbesondere an diesem Tag nur auf ihn abgesehen. Denn sobald alles vorbei war und er weiter schlafen wollte, war Tony am schnarchen wie ein Weltmeister. Es half keines seiner bewehrten Hausmittel und das ärgerte ihn wirklich sehr.

Er nahm sich etwas vom restlichen Buffet und aß in einer Ecke schnell alles in sich hinein. Sein Vater hatte ihn bereits kurz in einer knapp gehaltenen E-Mail gratuliert. Damit war wohl klar, wie viel er ihm bedeutete. Den Anruf seiner Mutter erwartete er jedoch nicht vor dem Abend. Wahrscheinlich kurz bevor sie zu einem Galaessen musste oder sonstwas. Er kannte das ja zur genüge. Der einzige, der wirklich an ihn gedacht hatte, war Darwin gewesen. Woher der Delphin von seinem Geburtstag wusste, konnte er nur raten, doch nach einigen dieser Feste auf der seaQuest ließ es sich der Delphin nicht nehmen ihm ein schönes Geschenk zu machen. Der Delphin hatte ihm wunderschöne seltene Muscheln gesammelt, die er sich zu einer Girlande zusammenfädeln würde, um sie über die Tür in seiner Kabine zu hängen und dazu noch eine spanische Dublone, die besonders gut erhalten war. Darwin hatte sie nahe eines Schiffswracks gefunden.

Lucas beendete sein Frühstück und brachte sein Tablett zur Geschirrrückgabe. Was nun? Sein Dienst begann erst am späten Nachmittag, bis dahin hatte er noch eine Menge Zeit. Am besten ging er noch etwas im Internet spielen. So war er für etwaiige Familienanrufe zu haben oder falls jemand von seinen Freunden gratulieren wollte. Zumindest würde es ihm bei einem Spiel nicht ganz so langweilig werden.

Piccolo und Brody waren dazu abkommandiert worden am Pier auf den Bruder von Lucas zu warten. „Was meinst du wie der aussehen wird?", fragte Brody den Seemann indem er ihm gegen die Rippen stieß.

„Keine Ahnung, aber wenn sie Zwillinge sind, dann doch wohl gleich, oder nicht?" meinte Tony genervt sich die Seite reibend. Ganz so fest hätte der Lieutenant auch nicht zustoßen müssen.

„Nicht unbedingt. Ich habe bereits mehrmals zweieiige Zwillinge kennen gelernt und die können sich teilweise unterscheiden, das merkt man gar nicht." sagte Brody und sah durch die Gegend. Bridger hatte sie mit noch einigen anderen eingeweiht gehabt und auch von diesem sogenannten Bruder erzählt.

„Was macht das schon für einen Unterschied. Es ist nicht Lucas. Ich muss dir ganz ehrlich sagen, ich bin ganz froh, wenn es den in Wirklichkeit gar nicht doppelt gibt. Die Vorstellung macht mir irgendwie Angst." Tony schüttelte sich.

„Stimmt, das ist wirklich seltsam. Hat schon was unheimliches." grinste Brody und zeigte zur Straße. „Sieh nur!"

„Wie, hast du ihn gesehen?" Piccolo sah ebenfalls in die entsprechende Richtung, konnte aber nichts erkennen.

„Ja, doch! Dort bei dem Taxi, der Typ hat verdammt viel Ähnlichkeit mit Lucas." sagte Jim.

„Ich fress Dagwoods Besen. Das sind keine zweieiigen. So ein Mist aber auch und ich hätte jede Wette mitgemacht, das sei nur einer von Lucas' Scherzen gewesen." Das war eine der Theorien, die auch der Captain bereits hatte, weil man Lucas durchaus zutraute, dass er um Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten, sich seine eigenen Geburtstagsparty selbst organisierte.

Der Teenager beim Taxi gab dem Fahrer das Geld, schulterte seinen Rucksack und ging auf das große UEO Gelände am Hafen zu. Er hielt einen Zettel in der Hand, wo er sich wohl Notizen über seinen Weg gemacht hatte.

„Komm mit." Brody zerrte Tony am Ärmel auf den Jungen zu. „Hallo, Julian nehme ich an." sagte der Lieutenant, als sie den Teenager erreichten und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Freudig lächelnd ergriff der Lucas so ähnliche Junge die Hand. „Richtig, hallo." Sein Haar war dunkler und etwas kürzer als das von ihrem Computergenie und er trug mehrere Ohrringe auf beiden Seiten. Sein Körper wirkte etwas durchtrainierter und muskulöser als der von Lucas, doch im Prinzip war er genauso dünn und wäre auch glatt als Lucas durchgegangen, wenn man von den gewissen Kleinigkeiten absah.

„Ich bin Jim und das da ist Tony. Du kannst uns ruhig beim Vornamen nennen, das tut dein Bruder auch. Von dem wir im übrigen bis vor kurzem gar nicht wussten, dass er ein Zwilling ist." redete Brody einfach weiter, während Piccolo Julian freundlich zunickte.

Julian lachte. „Nichts neues. Das wissen viele nicht. Bei mir auch nicht. Nur wer wirklich mit uns aufgewachsen ist hat so eine Ahnung aber unsere jetzigen Bekanntschaften eigentlich so gut wie gar nicht."

„Warum das?", wollte Tony wissen.

Der Teenager zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht weil wir es selbst nicht wollen. Es macht manches einfacher, wenn man sowas nicht an die große Glocke hängt. Allerdings ist bekannt, dass unser Vater Zwillinge hat. Wenn da mal was in der Presse steht, dann ist immer von zwei Söhnen die Rede. Sofern etwas in der Richtung da steht. In der letzten Zeit wird er nach wie vor noch in der Luft zerrissen." Er sah etwas selbstkritisch drein, doch dann festigte sich sein Gebaren wieder. „Wollen wir jetzt weiter hier draußen stehen bleiben oder habe ich den Test bestanden?"

„Natürlich, komm mit. Der Captain will dich auch kennen lernen." sagte Brody und wies ihm die Richtung. Tony stapfte hinter ihnen her. „Du bist aber kein wandelndes Lexikon und gehst jedem mit deinem Wissen auf die Nerven?"

Julian drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn zu dem Seemann um. „Was soll das denn heißen? Nur weil wir Zwillinge sind müssen wir noch lange nicht gleich sein in unseren Handlungsweisen. Aber um euch zu beruhigen, nein, ich bin im Gegensatz zu meinem Bruder dumm wie Brot. Ich bin ja jetzt erst im dritten Semester. Der hätte glatt bereits sein zweites Studium bereits fertig, wenn er noch studieren würde."

Tony nickte nur höflich, doch innerlich knirschte er mit den Zähnen. Ihm kam das Verhalten doch sehr Lucashaft vor. Um diesem nicht zu begegnen, hielten einige Crewmitglieder an diesem Tag ein Auge nach dem Junggenie offen und so konnten sie ungehindert zum Quartier des Captains kommen, der dort gerade mit Commander Ford die Route nach dem Weihnachtsurlaub besprach. Nachdem Lieutenant Brody den Raum betreten hatte, ließ man Julian eintreten. „Willkommen auf der seaQuest." begrüßte der Captain ihn und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

„Danke, dass ich kommen durfte." sagte Julian. Neugierig sah er sich in dem geräumigen Raum um.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, das ist eine Ausnahme, die nur selten Zivilisten zuteil wird, sollte es sich nicht im Rahmen einer Mission der seaQuest handeln." sagte Commander Ford und trat auf den Teenager zu. „Commander Jonathan Ford." Er hielt ihm die Hand hin, die von Julian ohne zu zögern ergriffen wurde.

„Julian Wolenczak, der auch ganz schnell wieder verschwunden sein wird. Ich hab meiner Mutter versprochen Weihnachten mit ihr zu verbringen." Er seufzte auf. „Das wird lustig werden." Dann rollte er mit den Augen.

„Und Lucas?", sagte der Commander verwundert.

„Wird wohl zu Dad fahren, sollte er Zeit haben. Wir waren zu zweit, also gab es bei der Scheidung nur einen Streitpunkt und der hieß Geld. Wer wen von uns bekam, stand recht schnell fest. Mein Vater hatte nur Interesse am intelligenteren von uns beiden und ich kam zu meiner Mutter, weil ich eben mehr an ihr hing, als an ihm." plauderte Julian ungeniert. „Allerdings zahlt unser Vater mein Studium genauso wie er es damals bei Lucas getan hat. Beschweren kann ich mich also nicht. Wenn alles klappt sind wir Silvester alle drei zusammen. Aber nur vielleicht. Mal sehen, erstmal kriegt Lucas heute den Schock seines Lebens." Er rieb sich vorfreudlig die Hände. „Dafür wird er mich zwar hassen, aber den Blick will ich sehen."

„Oh, das hab ich ganz vergessen, wir müssen dir ja auch gratulieren." sagte Bridger auf einmal.

„Wie?", meinte Julian, doch da bekam er bereits die ersten Geburtstagsglückwünsche und Bridger drückte ihm eine kleine Schachtel in Geschenkpapier gewickelt in die Hände. „Das kann ich unmöglich annehmen. Ich meine, ich kenne sie alle ja gar nicht."

„Sowas will ich nicht hören! Es ist mir eine Freude, dich kennen zu lernen und du wirst deinen Geburtstag hier auf der seaQuest verbringen, also hast du auch ein Recht auf Geschenke. Ich möchte nicht, dass du später allein in der Ecke sitzt und eifersüchtig zusiehst, wie Lucas die seinen aufmacht, wo du doch ebenfalls diesen Tag feierst." sagte Bridger vorwurfsvoll.

„Wo wir schon beim Thema sind", unterbroch Ford ihn. „Wie wollen sie das machen? Wir haben alle unsere festen Dienstpläne und Lucas eigentlich auch. Den können wir zwar freistellen, aber hier kann nicht jeder feiern wie er will. Wann lassen wir also die Bombe platzen?"

„Ich dachte da an die nächste halbe Stunde. Der, der noch gefehlt hat, ist ja nun da." sagte Bridger mit einem Seitenblick auf Julian.

„Mir ist es egal, ich kann mich auch noch eine Weile in die Ecke setzen und warten." meinte Julian daraufhin.

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Wir werden Lucas jetzt unter einem Vorwand auf die Brücke rufen. Lasst uns gehen. Du kannst deine Sachen hier lassen, denen passiert nichts, Julian." sagte der Captain.

Julian legte seinen Rucksack auf den Boden, wo er nicht störte, holte ein in Geschenkpapier gewickeltes Päckchen heraus und ging mit den anderen mit. Das seine vom Captain ließ er in dessen Kabine. Darum konnte er sich später noch kümmern.

Auf der Brücke staunten einige nicht schlecht, gerade die, die von dem Zwilling noch nichts gehört hatten, wo sich doch die eingeweihten Personen fast gar nicht zusammenreißen konnten. Wendy Smith begrüßte den Teenager, der ihr vorkam, als würde sie ihn schon lange kennen, als erste. Dagwood drückte ihn fest an sich und redete ihn sogar aus Versehen mit Lucas an, während die meisten ihm nur ein Hallo oder Willkommen auf der seaQuest entgegen warfen.

Julian sah sich begeistert um. Man hatte die Brücke in einen halben Partyraum verwandelt. Einige hatte kleine Geschenke dabei und über ihren Köpfen hing ein großes Banner an der Decke mit _Happy Birthday Lucas & Julian_.

„Am besten stellst du dich dort hinten in die Ecke, da sieht er dich nicht sofort. Dagwood, stell dich bitte vor ihn hin." bat Commander Ford, dann ließ man Ortiz eine Durchsage machen und alle warteten ab. Sie hatten das Schott zur Brücke geschlossen, damit der Teenager nicht sofort sah, was dort vor sich ging. Gespannt starrten alle auf die zwei grauen Flügel und rechneten jeden Moment damit, dass sie sich öffnen würden.

Langsam begannen sich die Flügel nach außen zu bewegen und Lucas trat ein. „ÜBERRASCHUNG!" riefen alle im Chor und warfen Luftschlangen, Konfetti und tröteten in kleine Trompeten. Lucas sah so aus, als wäre er im falschen Film und blickte nur ratlos um sich. „Kein Problem mit den Computern?", fragte er etwas verwirrt.

„Nö, wo denkst du denn hin?" lachte Henderson und umarmte ihn herzlich. „Alles Gute, Lucas."

„Danke." sagte er noch immer völlig perplex, denn sein Blick glitt gerader über den Schriftzug. „Äh... mal eine klitzekleine Frage. Wer aus der Crew ist denn unser Julian da? Wenn hier schon eine Party für zwei geschmissen wird, solltet ihr dann nicht warten, bis der auch hier ist."

„Der ist schon da." grinste Bridger und zeigte auf Dagwood. Lucas folgte seinem Blick und glaubte nicht recht zu sehen, als jemand dahinter hervor trat. Julian streckte frech die Zunge raus. „Genau den Gesichtsausdruck wollte ich sehen. Bin ich gut oder bin ich gut?" grinste der Zwilling.

Lucas schwieg für eine Weile, auch wenn er mehrmals versuchte zu einer Antwort anzusetzen. „Ey, das ist jetzt aber total gemein, mir fällt tatsächlich nichts ein, was ich sagen kann!"

„Fantastisch, dann habe ich ja erreicht was ich erreichen wollte." Julian war mit wenigen Schritten bei seinem Bruder und umarmte ihn. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Sie umarmten sich und auch Lucas wünschte ihm alles gute. „Das hier ist für dich." Julian gab ihm das Geschenk. „Mach es auf."

Unentschlossen sah Lucas zu seinen Kollegen, die ihn mit ihren Blicken dazu ermunterten das Gechenk aufzumachen. Er öffnete vorsichtig das Papier und förderte ein Buch zutage. „Was ist das?"

„Das ist super! Ich hab das selbst erst vor kurzem gelesen und ich hab es nur verschlungen. Von Delphinen wird nur indirekt was erzählt, aber Orcas und Wale und ein paar komische Würmer haben schöne Rollen. Gut, die der Orcas wird dir sicher wieder weniger gefallen, aber naja. Es ist gut."

Das Computergenie blätterte durch das Buch, welches den Titel „Der Schwarm" trug und von einem deutschen Autor mit dem Namen Frank Schätzing war. „Danke sehr." sagte er sichtlich gerührt. „Dein Geschenk ist leider gerade auf dem Weg zu Mum... oder sollte schon dort sein. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wäre es natürlich noch hier."

„Macht nichts, ich bin vom Captain bereits mit etwas ausgestattet worden und kann dann was auspacken." lachte Julian.

„Sehr schön, dass das jetzt geklärt ist, dann erzählt mal, wer von euch ist denn der ältere?", ging Ortiz dazwischen, der fand, dass es nun genug Gerede gegeben hatte und es Zeit wurde für die wirklich wichtigen Dinge.

Während Julian stumm auf Lucas zeigte, sagte dieser: „Ich", und ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, den Klappentext seines Buches zu lesen.

Bridger legte den beiden Teenagern jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Warum essen wir nicht erst etwas von unserer überaus leckeren Torte und kümmern uns dann um solche Formalitäten? Lucas möchte seinem Bruder sicherlich noch das Boot zeigen, bevor wir ihn wieder von Bord schicken müssen."

„Weg schicken?" Lucas sah den Captain fragend an. „Hat er nur eine zeitbegrenzte Aufenthaltserlaubnis?"

„Leider, ja. Die UEO hat ihm nur gestattet bis heute Abend zu bleiben, aber nachdem was er mir vorher erzählt hat, scheint das auch nicht so schlimm zu sein." sagte Bridger.

„Genau, mein Flieger geht ja um neun bereits." nickte Julian zustimmend.

„Wohin denn?", bohrte Lucas weiter.

„Zu Mum natürlich." sagte Julian abschätzig. „Du weißt doch, ich darf mich da schön präsentieren."

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn es dir denn Spaß macht."

„Kommt jetzt ihr beiden, keine Zeit für Gespräche, Kuchen essen!" sagte Bridger und schon brachte man eine große Sahnetorte.

„Von meiner Lieblingstorte habe ich nie etwas erwähnt, ich nehme mal stark an, das geht wieder auf dein Konto." Böse funkelte Lucas zu seinem Bruder, der unschuldig vor sich hin grinste.

Nathan nahm ein Messe und hielt es den beiden hin. „Los, schneidet schon an, die Crew ist hungrig."

„Eigentlich sind es doch nur sie." sagte Lucas wohl wissend, wessen Magen er eben knurren gehört hatte.

Verschmitzt lächelte Bridger. „Das ist mein Boot."

Julian lächelte und nahm das Messer, gemeinsam mit Lucas schnitt er die Torte an und die Mannschaft konnte sich jeder ein Stück holen. Wo sie schon mal dabei waren, gratulierte ausnahmlslos jeder den Zwillingen und bekundete sein Unwissen über diese Tatsache. Henderson kam gar nicht mehr raus mit erzählen und Lucas war heilfroh, als sie in Julian ihr vorliebsames Opfer gefunden hatte, denn der ließ sich höflich auf ein Gespräch mit der jungen Matrosin ein.

Lucas stand neben dem Tank als er sein Stück von der Torte aß. „Du bist ein echtes Geheimnis. Was gibt es denn noch, was wir noch nicht wissen?", fragte Brody, der sich neben ihn stellte.

„Ihr wisst doch jetzt alles."

„Ich nehm dir das nicht ab, da gibt es sicherlich noch mehr." versuchte Jim mehr aus dem Computergenie zu bekommen.

„Frag Julian, der beantwortet gerne Fragen." Lucas stellte seinen leeren Teller auf den Rollwagen aus der Kombüse und ging zu Wendy. „Bitte enttäuschen sie mich nicht und sagen, das dort ist nicht für meinen Bruder." Er zeigte auf das Geschenk, welches sie die ganze Zeit schon in Händen hielt.

Wendy Smith lächelte. Sie ließ es sich nehmen ihn ebenfalls zu umarmen. „Nein, das ist für dich. Du warst nur häufig zu belagert als das ich es dir geben konnte. Bitte sehr, ich weiß jetzt nicht ob ich deinen Geschmack getroffen habe, aber in deiner Kabine standen mehrere ähnliche Sachen im Regal weswegen ich darauf kam."

„In meiner Kabine?", sagte Lucas mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Was kann das sein? Ein Abo des Playboy brauch ich nicht, das sind Tonys Sachen!" sagte er im Scherz, als er das Geschenk aufmachte. „Noch ein Buch? Anscheinend erwecke ich den Eindruck nicht genug zu lesen." lachte er. „Danke, das habe ich selbst schon ins Augen gefasst, aber war noch am überlegen, ob ich es mir wirklich bereits kaufen soll." Es war ein Buch seines Lieblingsautors, für wissenschaftliche Abhandlungen. Die neueste Theorie wurde gerade in der Fachpresse sehr zerrissen, aber Lucas störte das nicht. Jeder brilliante Wissenschaftler fand nur schwer Anklang bei seinen Gegnern, wenn er mit einer geballten Theorie daher kam. Für den Teenager war dieser Mann jedoch brilliant.

„Auweia, ich glaube die Hälfte der Namen kann ich mir nicht merken und die andere Hälfte bringe ich durcheinander." sagte Julian, als er zu den beiden trat. „Hier sind ein paar Labertaschen an Bord, das ist ja nicht zu glauben."

„Du wolltest auf die seaQuest!" sagte Lucas grinsend.

„Dumme Idee! Erinner mich bitte das nächste mal daran, dass ich mir solche Sachen sofort aus dem Kopf schlage. Wie schaffst du es eigentlich jeden Tag deinen normalen Tätigkeiten nachzukommen, wenn dich an jeder Ecke jemand aufhält?" Julian lehnte sich gegen die Steigleiter die zum Gang hinter dem Tank auf der Brücke führte.

„Ganz einfach, ich vermeide entsprechende Personen und mich redet auch nicht jeder an, denn ich bin denen einfach zu verwirrend, wenn ich anfange mit Fachausdrücken um mich zu werfen." antwortete Lucas ihm.

„Aha, sehe schon, du hast bereits Nachschub für diesen Wortschatz gefunden." sagte Julian mit einem Kopfnicken auf Lucas' Buch.

„Genau." lachte der Teenager.

„Aber sonst sind doch aus der Crew alle nett." sagte Wendy an Julian gewandt.

„Ja klar, das streite ich auch nicht ab, aber irgendwie scheint gerade jeder nur an mir interessiert zu sein und versucht mich über alles und jeden auszuhorchen oder meine Telefonnummer zu bekommen."

Lucas prustete los. „Wozu wollen die deine Nummer?"

„Vielleicht um deine Schwachstelle raus zu bekommen, wenn du sie mal wieder ärgerst? Echt, ich hab keine Ahnung." Auf einmal traf sie ein Schwall Wasser. „Zweiter Lucas auch Geschenk will?" übersetzte der Vocoder, der in seiner Vorrichtung auf der Brücke war.

„Hey Darwin!" Lucas drehte sich herum. „Das ist Julian, dir hab ich doch schon oft von meinem Bruder erzählt."

„Darwin weiß. Julian böser Bruder, ärgert Vater mit Partys."

Julian sah zu Lucas. „Du erzählst dem Delphin von dieser Party?"

Der Teenager zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, irgendjemanden muss ich doch mein Leid klagen. Das war schließlich auch mein Monitor, der damals zusammen mit den anderen Sachen im Haus bei deiner Party kaputt ging!"

Julian seufzte. „So kann man es auch machen." Er hielt dem Delphin die Hand hin. „Schütteln Delphine auch Hände, wenn man sie kennen lernt?"

„Natürlich, der ist gut erzogen!" sagte Bridger, der nun ebenfalls hinzukam. Darwin schwamm zu der Seite von Julian, drehte sich seitlich und hielt ihm die Flosse entgegen. „Wirklich brav." sagte Julian sichtlich beeindruckt.

„Warum macht ihr nicht eine kleine Bootsführung?" schlug Bridger den Zwillingen vor. „Der Kuchen ist alle, auf der Brücke wird jetzt wieder gearbeitet."

„Klar, warum nicht? Darwin kann derweil nach einem Geschenk für Julian sehen." Lucas tätschelte seinen nassen Freund und ging dann mit Julian von der Brücke.

„Ist doch ganz nett der Junge." sagte Wendy zu Nathan.

„Ja, ist er, dennoch will ich nicht heraus finden wie ähnlich sie sich tatsächlich sind. Das Risiko ist mir zu groß." grinste der Captain.

„Sie haben nur Angst, die könnten hier das Kommando an sich reißen und sie absetzen."

„Eigentlich habe ich mehr Angst, dass die in ihre eigene intelligente Sprache verfallen und ich verstehe am Ende gar nichts mehr." sagte Bridger, als er sich von Wendy weg drehte, um zu seinem Platz an der Kommandokonsole zu gehen.

Die Telepathin versuchte ihn zu lesen, doch er hatte bereits seine berühmte Mauer aufgebaut und ließ sie nicht in sein Innerstes durch. Sie blieb noch eine Weile auf der Brücke ehe auch sie zu ihrem Quartier ging um anschließend weiter ihrem Dienst nach zu gehen.

Lucas zeigte Julian das gesamte Boot. Allerorts sahen ihnen die Leute nach, besonders die, die nicht auf der Überraschungsparty auf der Brücke dabei gewesen waren. Manch einer dachte sogar er habe am Vorabend zu tief ins Glas gesehen, als sie nach der Ankunft im Heimathafen landgang hatten.

Die Zwillinge betraten die wissenschaftliche Abteilung. „Kann ich dich um was bitten?", begann Julian, als sie eines der Labors betraten, wo Messungen durchgeführt wurden und zwei Wissenschaftler Ergebnisse auswerteten.

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst, oder?" Er wusste ganz genau, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Eigentlich schon. Ich hab da noch eine Arbeit zu verfassen und dachte mir, so ein kleines Praxisbeispiel könnte sicherlich nicht schaden."

Augenrollend marschierte Lucas auf einen der Wissenschaftler zu. „Das hier ist Dr. Keane. Er hat dir bereits bei zwei anderen Arbeiten geholfen, auch wenn ihr euch persönlich noch nicht kanntet. Dr. Keane, mein Bruder Julian." Der Wissenscshaftler hatte sich herum gedreht, als Lucas neben ihm aufgetaucht war und staunte nicht schlecht dessen Bruder gleich mit kennen lernen zu dürfen. „Hallo." Sie gaben sich die Hand. Der Teenager war ein paar mal zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm von einem Bruder erzählt, der Meeresbiologie studierte und dabei Hilfe gebrauchen könnte. Gerne hatte der Wissenschaftler mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden.

„Frag ihn, was du möchtest, er hat meistens Zeit und dazu noch Ahnung von dem was er erzählt. Gibt ganz andere. Ich gehe derweil in meine Kabine. Verlauf dich auf dem Rückweg nicht." Lucas ließ die zwei allein. Wahrscheinlich hatte Julian in einer Tasche einen halben Fragenkatalog stecken, sonst hätte er sicherlich nicht gefragt. Seine letzte E-Mail diesbezüglich wollte kein Ende nehmen und Lucas war bereits gewillt ihm diese so wie sie war als Antwort zurück zu schicken mit dem Hinweis, Julian solle doch bitte erst einmal selbst etwas versuchen davon zu machen, bevor er es sich zu einfach machte und Lucas sowie das Personal der UEO alles erledigen ließ.

Als er zu seiner Kabine kam erlebte er die nächste Überraschung an diesem Tag. „Was macht ihr alle hier?"

„Wir warten auf die Geburtstagskinder!" verkündete Ortiz. „Wir wollten mit euch ein paar Spiele machen, wie es sich für eine richtige Party gehört."

Er trat die paar Stufen in seine Kabine hinunter, wo Piccolo mit Henderson, Ortiz und Brody war. „Dann müsst ihr mit mir vorlieb nehmen, Julian zieht es vor seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Den habe ich eben auf dem Wissenschaftsdeck abgeliefert."

„Was?", fragte Ortiz entsetzt. „Der kann doch nicht einfach so uns allein lassen."

„Tut er öfters mal." Lucas setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Tisch.

„Ich find das einfach nur unglaublich. Da glaubt man einen Menschen zu kennen und dann kommen solche Dinge raus. Wieso hast du nie von deinem Bruder erzählt?", sagte Henderson aufgeregt.

„Mich hat keiner gefragt." War der einzige Kommentar, den Lucas dazu hatte.

„Egal jetzt, ein Geburtstagskind ist ja da, lasst uns spielen!" schlug Tony vor, der es nicht mehr abwarten konnte. Sie hatten eine Palette an Gesellschaftsspielen organisiert und Tanzmatten, um sich ordentlich zu blamieren. Nach über einer Stunde stieß Julian dazu. Es war zum Glück nicht schwer ihn zu überreden mitzumachen, schwieriger ihn und Henderson anschließend von den Tanzmatten wieder runter zu bekommen. Viel zu schnell ging der Nachmittag vorbei und der Abschied stand bevor. Bridger begleitete Lucas und Julian noch bis zum Hauptor des UEO – Geländes. „Wenn du mal wieder in der Nähe sein solltest, dann hab keine Scheu und schau einfach rein. Ich würde mich freuen und Lucas sicherlich auch." sagte Bridger mit einem festen Händedruck.

Julian lächelte. „Danke sehr und auch für das Geschenk."

„Aber meld dich bitte vorher an, wenn du wieder kommst." sagte Lucas. „Diese Überraschungen sind mehr als mein armes Herz verträgt."

Julian lachte nun laut. „Stimmt, du bist ja jetzt ein alter Mann."

„Natürlich, bin schließlich der ältere von uns!" beschwerte sich Lucas. Julian umarmte seinen Bruder. „Bye, vielleicht sehen wir uns Silvester nochmal."

„Ja, vielleicht. Komm gut nach Hause und grüß Mum von mir." sagte Lucas leise. Er hätte gerne noch etwas mehr Zeit mit seinem Bruder gehabt.

„Ich werde dich anrufen und Dr. Keane ebenfalls. Der war total nett mir das alles zu erklären und mich so mit Informationen zu zuschütten." Julian stieg in sein Taxi. Der Captain legte Lucas seinen Arm um die Schultern während sie dem Taxi hinterher sahen. „Nächstes Jahr lad ich ihn sofort ein und lass nicht erst prüfen, ob es sich um einen Hochstapler handelt."

„Sie haben geglaubt sie werden angelogen?", fragte Lucas mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.

„Natürlich, du erzählst solche Dinge ja nicht."

Kopfschüttelnd löste sich Lucas vom Captain. „Dann sollten sie einfach die richtigen Fragen stellen und schon werden sie sehen, was sie alles für Antworten bekommen." Das Computergenie ging wieder auf das Boot zurück während Julian auf der Fahrt zum Flughafen endlich dazu kam sein Geschenk von Bridger aufzumachen. Es war eine kleine Miniatur seaQuest.

ENDE

written 16./17. + 19.12.2005

_Und? neugierig die Leser anguckt Gibt es was zur Belohnung? Ist schließlich bald Weihnachten und ich bin zwei Tage früher mit dem Update da!_


End file.
